A wireless mobile device including one or more location-aware applications is configured to implement location based tasks, such as locating a business and providing directions. Location-aware applications depend on positioning systems to determine a location of a wireless mobile device. One example of a positioning system is configured to incorporate a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) receiver in a wireless mobile device. The GNSS positioning system specifies a real-time location of the device by use of signals from satellites in view. Detection of a mobility mode state can be one of the major functions of GNSS applications. The aim of mobility mode state detection is to enable a device to be aware of which type of movement the wireless mobile device is currently undergoing, allowing location output and power consumption to be controlled by the device. Generally, the combinations of various types of Micro-electro-mechanical Systems (MEMS) sensors, for example, a combination of accelerometer and gyroscope, are used to detect mobility mode state for the wireless mobile device in GNSS applications. Although it may make sense to detect mobility mode state using MEMS sensors coupled to the wireless mobile device in some contexts, that detection, depending on the position and direction of the device, may be ambiguous if the real-time calibrations of MEMS sensors do not work well. Accordingly, the probability that the mobility mode state detection returning an “un-defined” state may be high. Such use of only MEMS sensors for mobility mode decision making without verification can result in wrong mobility mode state conclusions.